


The Soldier's Mission

by AvengersBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Tumblr Prompt, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersBarnes/pseuds/AvengersBarnes
Summary: The Soldier has a new mission, remember Bucky Barnes and make Steve smile. Step One. Find out more about James Barnes. Step Two. Don't find Steve until he knows Bucky. Step Three... Fail Step two.





	The Soldier's Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Based off anonymous tumblr prompt: Stucky imagine: Post-WS disguised Bucky running into disguised Steve in the Smithsonian display?
> 
> It's a one-shot for now. I might had a second chapter if people want to read more but it's not a top priority for my writing right now. I have too many WIPs. Enjoy! Sorry it's so short!

The Soldier knew it was risky. The man on the bridge was looking for him, well he was looking for the man he used to be. The Soldier felt an unfamiliar pain in his heart. He wanted to be that man. The soldier could not remember the last time he wanted anything that wasn’t the end of a mission. He missed his chamber. The ice was easy. He had beautiful dreams in the ice, dreams of a small blond boy, not unlike the man on the bridge. In his dreams he almost felt... happy. He never felt happy out of the ice. His handlers never allowed it but his handlers were gone now. His new mission, one he gave himself, was to become the man he used to be or at least close enough that the man on the bridge would smile at him. The Soldier knew every mission had risks, this was a different kind. He was unlikely to get hurt or even killed but he didn’t want to be found. It was too soon for that. He pulled on a baseball cap and dark hoody, he’d seen the Widow Natalia use the disguise effectively so in this decade that was his disguise too.

The Smithsonian was noisy and fully of children who were excited about seeing Captain America’s first uniform. Captain America was the man on the bridge... Steve. He froze as the name popped into his head on it’s own accord. Captain America was Steve... Stevie... the blond from his ice dreams. The Soldier blinked and tried to ignore the pain in his head, he’d had worse headaches when they wiped him but this was burning without the electricity and he wasn’t prepared for it. He shook his head and made his way towards the exhibit. The civilians parted before him, a primitive part of their brains probably sensed the danger they were in. It made the Soldier’s life easier. 

Soon enough he was stood in front of a set of mannequins. His own face stared back at him and an almost familiar blue uniform stood next to the Captain’s star-spangled one. He was surprised by the smile that graced his features. His old uniform filled him with a sense of pride that was unfamiliar and his heart fluttered as he saw Steve’s face staring down at him. He turned around, searching for more information about James Barnes. He turned straight into a civilian. He stumbled backwards and instantly he felt his fingers wrap around the blades that were hidden in his boots.

“Bucky?” The civilian asked. The Soldier was taken back by the name and his sharp eyes shot up. It was Steve. He was dressed in a woolen jumper with dark rimmed glasses resting on his face. He had a navy blue beanie pulled over his blond hair but the Soldier would recognise those eyes anywhere. It was Steve.

He shook his head “Not Bucky.... He’s the mission.” The soldier’s voice was hoarse from lack of use. Steve’s eyes were sad and the soldier hissed as a wave of hurt hit him. Steve should not be sad. The mission is to make Steve smile.

"The mission? I won’t let you hurt anyone Bucky…” Steve’s shoulders tensed up and his eyes were cold. The Soldier shook his head again, willing Steve to understand him.

“I don’t do that anymore, Stevie.” The Soldier tested his old nickname for the Captain and was rewarded with a bright smile. Good. That was progress for the mission. 

“You know me!” Steve cried and stepped forwards. The Soldier ducked back, he wasn’t ready for hugs yet. He wasn’t Bucky yet. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he noticed the civilians around them had begun to notice Captain America’s presence. A lot of them had gown up hearing Steve’s voice and his outburst had drawn attention from those nearby. Captain America was a terrible spy. 

“Shhh… Stevie. I know you. I’m not Bucky but I know you.” The Soldier clamped his flesh hand over Steve’s mouth. He thought it was less threatening that the metal one but Steve’s eyes flashed mischievously and the idiot licked him. The Soldier jumped back and wiped the salvia off on his trousers. “That’s really gross, Stevie”

 

* * *

Steve was more than a little bit confused. Bucky, who apparently wasn’t Bucky was standing right before his eyes in the middle of Captain America’s exhibit in the Smithsonian. He’d been reserved when Steve had first spoken to him but Bucky was starting to relax. His posture was changing and the Winter Soldier was almost melting away to reveal his oldest friend. Steve was sure that Bucky hadn’t even realised he was doing it. Maybe that’s why Steve felt confident enough to lick the Winter Soldier’s hand without worrying he was about to be killed. He wasn’t sure what Bucky meant by his mission being Bucky. Surely he wasn’t attempting to kill any memories of his best friend, coming to the Smithsonian would have the opposite effect if anything.

“What do you mean by your mission is Bucky?” Steve asked in a hushed voice. Bucky was right, people were starting to notice them. 

“I need to find him. I don’t want to be the Soldier anymore.” Bucky’s voice sounded broken and Steve almost welled up instantly. He wanted desperately to wrap his arms around his friend and tell him everything was gonna be ok but Steve couldn’t do that. He couldn’t lie to his friend. He couldn’t guarantee that Hydra hadn’t gone for good. Maybe, with Bucky’s help, they could finally finish the Commandos’s work that they started all those years ago.

“You don’t have to be, Buck. We’ll find him together.” He patted Bucky on the shoulder which drew a small smile out of his friend. 

“Together… We were always together before.” Bucky said thoughtfully, lost in some memory from long ago. 

“Yeah. We were. Inseparable. See?” Steve gestured to the board in front of them. 

“Til the end of the line…. You said that before. Did you mean it Stevie?” Bucky sounded so vulnerable. All traces of the Winter Soldier had fallen away. Steve was not naive enough to think that meant he was gone forever, but it was enough. His friend was still there, trapped deep inside the Winter Soldier’s mind. 

“I always mean it, Buck.” Steve smiled nervously at his friend as his shuffled awkwardly on his toes. Bucky didn’t remember the depth behind those words yet and that was ok but Steve knew and patience was never his strong point, something that Bucky used to tease him about mercilessly. 

“Good. Coffee? That’s how people get to know each other in this time isn’t it?” Bucky grinned and  flung his arm around Steve’s shoulder in an all too familiar way. Steve laughed in surprise.

“Are you asking me out on a date, Buck?” He teased. Bucky rolled his eyes and laughed. It wasn’t the same carefree laugh Steve remembered. He was clearly out of practice but it was a start.

“Don’t sass me Rogers. I’m still a Russian Assassin remember?” Bucky chuckled darkly. Steve thought he saw a flash of the Winter Soldier behind his friend’s bright blue eyes but it faded as quickly as it came. They snuck away from the exhibit towards the cafe, Steve was careful to keep his head down and Bucky pulled his sleeves down nervously to cover his metal arm. Steve hadn’t anticipated his day would go quite like this, but he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this happy. It was good to be home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr! (same name) My ask box is always open to requests. Come join me! <3


End file.
